


Кое-какие изменения

by glaum



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaum/pseuds/glaum
Summary: Поздний вечер в квартире на Хаф-Мун-стрит.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Kudos: 7





	Кое-какие изменения

Пребывание в доме миссис Трэверс прошло без инцидентов. Как и было обещано, мы с Бертрамом провели в Бринкли-Корте целый месяц. Первоклассные трапезы, выступившие платой за участие в викторине, окупили все неприятные переживания. Бертрам даже набрал пару килограммов, чем несказанно меня обрадовал.  
  
За прошедшее время наши отношения более-менее сформировались. Мой молодой партнёр постепенно вошёл во вкус и уже не упоминал о том, что ему нужно подумать или осмыслить происходящее. Он наслаждался каждым моментом, когда нам удавалось побыть наедине и, бывало, сам находил уютные места, куда затягивал меня с великим энтузиазмом. Мой молодой любовник — желанный любовник — полностью погрузился в развитие нашей запретной страсти. Тот, о ком я мечтал несколько лет, наконец стал моим.  
  
Ещё недавно я и не помышлял о подобном стечении обстоятельств (если подбирать для них подходящее название, то вернее всего подойдут слова «сказочные» и «волшебные»). Не буду скрывать, состоявшаяся интеграция очень меня обрадовала. Но вместе с радостью в моей душе поселилась озадаченность. Лондон сулил возвращение к прежней жизни. «Не уйдёт ли рыбка в дальнее плаванье?» — иногда думал я. Уют Бринкли-Корта, конечно, оказал благоприятный эффект и сблизил нас, но всё же риск расставания был. Я боялся, что всё вернётся на круги своя и растворится, как сон, в рутине обычной жизни. Допускать подобного развития событий было нельзя — пришлось бы покинуть Бертрама, чего делать крайне не хотелось. Поэтому, чтобы избежать разрыва наверняка, я разработал пару планов по удерживанию ситуации под контролем, но воплотить их в жизнь так и не довелось, поскольку Бертрам, к моему большому удивлению, вычудил кое-что сам. Произошло это в тот самый вечер, когда мы вернулись из вышеупомянутого Бринкли-Корта.  
  
— Знаешь, дорогой, — мой красавец сидел в ванной и держал в руках того самого утёнка, которого я прикупил ему некоторое время назад. — Надо внести кое-какие изменения, — задумчиво произнёс он.  
  
— В самом деле? — я удобно устроился в кресле, стоящем рядом с ванной, и курил крепкие сигареты, которым не изменяю уже много лет. Закатанные до локтей рукава рубашки периодически заставляли Бертрама с интересом посматривать на мои руки. Как я понял, он находил их весьма притягательными, впрочем, как и другие части моего тела.  
  
— В самом деле, — ответил он.  
  
— И в чём же состоят изменения? — поинтересовался я, поглядывая на него с ответным интересом. — И, прежде всего, изменения чего?  
  
На вежливое приглашение вместе принять ванну я категорически отказался, совершенно справедливо заметив, что некому будет открыть дверь в случае пришествия незваных гостей. Не знаю, какие винтики крутились в его голове, но он был готов рисковать, что для меня было неприемлемо. Личный кодекс не советовал мне дотрагиваться до него днём в каком-либо другом ключе, кроме как профессиональном, — иное сбивало с нужного настроя и могло создать проблемы; поэтому обычно я реализовывал свои фантазии после заката, а в данный момент наслаждался красотой его обнажённого тела и тем, что время неукоснительно двигалось к ночи.  
  
— Ну, как бы это сказать, — продолжил он, обдумывая свои слова.  
  
Ему всегда требовалось время, чтобы собраться с мыслями, поэтому я его не торопил.  
  
— Я ещё ни разу не выступил в активной роли, — наконец, слетело с его губ.  
  
— Хм, — вырвалось у меня. Я немного озадачился таким развитием беседы.  
  
— В Бринкли я всё время томился мыслью, каково это — когда ты снизу.  
  
Я предпочёл промолчать и понаблюдать за ним. Мне было интересно, как он отреагирует на моё молчание. Посмотрев на меня, Бертрам чуть смутился и, не дождавшись ответа, продолжил лепетать на щекотливую тему; запинаясь и краснея, он упрямо следовал выбранным путём. Не знаю, что ему взбрело обсуждать этот вопрос прямо сейчас — об этом можно было поговорить и в более интимной обстановке, но раз моему мальчику захотелось прояснить ситуацию непременно, я поощрил эту смелую попытку поднятием бровей — в знак интереса к его проблеме — и приготовился слушать дальше. Он, воодушевлённый моей реакцией, продолжил:  
  
— Если мы не исправим эту досадную оплошность в ближайшее время, то я не знаю, что со мной будет. Сойду с ума, наверное.  
  
— Даже так… — ситуация предстала передо мной в новом свете.  
  
— Не хочу настаивать, но… Ты ведь не будешь против? — щенячий взгляд только упрочил моё мнение о его озабоченности данным вопросом. — Или, я хочу сказать, что, возможно, ты против, но позволишь мне хотя бы разок?  
  
Я сделал вид, что раздумываю над его словами. Естественно, я был не против. Но торопиться и этим выдавать себя было бы грубейшей ошибкой. Через некоторое время я сам планировал завести разговор на эту тему, но раз ситуация сложилась подобным образом, не обернуть её в свою пользу было весьма опрометчиво.  
  
— Ты хочешь исправить эту оплошность сегодня же? — как можно официальнее спросил я, всё ещё делая вид, что раздумываю.  
  
— Если ты хочешь, — он поставил утёнка на край ванны и, поёрзав в воде, уставился на меня просящим взглядом. Как есть щенок.  
  
— В таком случае, не вижу причин для отказа.  
  
***  
  
Недавно я рассказывал вам об особенностях характера моего Бертрама, но предпочёл не освещать одну из них, на тот момент считая её вполне сносной. Когда же дистанция между нами сократилась, эта особенность стала мне систематически докучать. Я сейчас говорю о феноменальной торопливости, которая всегда приводила Бертрама к необдуманным поступкам и втягивала его в нелепые ситуации. Эта особенность, к сожалению, перекочевала и в постель — поначалу мне приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы научить его обстоятельным и качественным действиям. Во время близости торопливость недопустима.  
  
За месяц практики мои уроки возымели положительный результат, но рецидивы всё же случались. Сегодняшняя перемена ролей подействовала на него настолько возбуждающе, что он запамятовал недавно усвоенные правила поведения, и, оказавшись в спальне, запрыгнул на меня чуть ли не верхом. Повалив меня на спину и оседлав, будто жеребца, он восторженно объявил:  
  
— Какой же ты потрясающий, — его красивые руки заскользили по моей одежде и быстро спустились вниз, к ширинке, но я попридержал столь мощный напор.  
  
— Не так быстро, — активному партнёру слишком опрометчиво начинать с таких рьяных ласк, что я тут же и продемонстрировал — довольно сильно шлёпнул ладонью по его рукам.  
  
— Ну что ещё, мне не терпится начать! — разгорячённое тело нависло надо мной в напряжённой позе.  
  
— Успеется, — ответил я, возможно, несколько строго; после чего властно ухватился за полы длинного махрового халата, таким образом, вынудив Бертрама наклониться чуть ниже. Я поступил так с целью начать достойную прелюдию и напомнить ему о том, что хватания за самые чувствительные места приводят к слишком быстрому падению. Думаю, этим действием я доходчиво объяснил, что не одобряю его спешку. Если он думал, что, будучи снизу, я позволю ему вести, он сильно ошибался.  
  
Надо отметить, что в целом ученик из Бертрама вышел послушный. Прежде он ни разу не пренебрёг моим опытом (я сейчас говорю не только о жизненных перипетиях, но прежде всего о постельных утехах) и всегда действовал согласно моему плану. Вот и сейчас он нервно выдохнул, приготовившись следовать моим указаниям, и увлёкся в поцелуй, немного сбавив обороты. Нетерпеливое мычание и красноречиво оттопыренный халат, впрочем, действовали на меня воодушевляюще, но всё же главной целью было растянуть наше удовольствие, поэтому я решил откинуть пошлые мыслишки и сосредоточиться на том, чтобы доставить нам максимум наслаждения.  
  
Пока мы целовались, я помог ему расстегнуть пуговицы на моей жилетке и рубашке и неспешно стянуть их. Свою помощь я сопровождал размеренными поглаживаниями, которые всегда действовали одинаково благоприятно. Бертрам высоко ценил возможности моих рук, что бы я ими не вытворял, поэтому я позволил себе мастерски растравливать его тело, при этом не касаясь самых нуждающихся в этом мест. На протяжении всех действий, он тоже пытался гладить меня, но каждый раз лихорадочно вскидывался и в итоге, разозлившись (что было крайне забавно), вырвался из моих объятий и одним движением избавился от своего халата.  
  
— Хватит подготовки, — рявкнул он, подкрепляя свой рык властным жестом, как я понял, приказывающим переворачиваться на живот. Я оценил накал страстей по достоинству и поспешил расстегнуть ширинку. Похоже, он взвился не на шутку, что было редким, но интересным явлением. Нечасто мне приходилось видеть, как мой возлюбленный выходил из себя — буквально несколько раз за всё время, пока мы были знакомы. Сейчас был один из них. Недовольное, даже гневливое выражение его лица заставило меня внять его негодованию.  
  
С таким же запалом он стянул с меня брюки, после них и брифы и, с победным вызовом на лице, устроился сверху, сильнее вжавшись бёдрами, чтобы более чётко обозначить своё проблемное положение.  
  
— Смотри до чего ты меня довёл, — эта фраза была излишней; и без неё я чувствовал плоды своих стараний.  
  
Я сделал вид, что раздумываю и не совсем понимаю, о чём он толкует; для пущего эффекта я провёл рукой по его бедру, он приподнялся в надежде, что моя рука скользнёт к его эрегированному органу, но ничего подобного не случилось — я просто обнял его и огладил спину.  
  
На мне распласталось потрясающе красивое, безупречно сложенное тело — было бы грехом не потрогать его лишний раз. Бертрам же, не получив чего хотел, начал елозить и тереться, стараясь усилить приятные ощущения. Постанывая и закусывая губы, он что-то шептал о мести, чем вынудил меня выказать признаки улыбки. Я понял, о какой именно мести он толкует и был не против получить ее после.  
  
Дотрагиваясь до каждого изгиба и мускула, я с большим усилием подавлял желание оказаться сверху и довести его до сладостного полуобморока. Обычно всё так и происходило, но сегодня испытать счастье активной позиции должен был он.  
  
Достаточно, а, возможно, более чем достаточно возбудив его, я в итоге повернулся к нему спиной и позволил уделить внимание моим ягодицам. Здесь никаких заминок не произошло. Прекрасно осведомленный как нужно готовиться к подобной близости, он воспользовался лубрикантом и скользнул пальцами внутрь, оценивая мои возможности и потенциальное расходование своих сил. Достаточно изучив материал, он прикоснулся ко мне уже не рукой, а головкой члена и медленно ввёл его, вынудив меня издать короткий стон.  
  
Долгожданное слияние состоялось, и я позволил моему торопыге отдаться инстинктам. Энтузиазм, с которым он начал осуществление, как оказалось, давней фантазии, передался и мне. Я быстро вошёл в темп, и следующие несколько минут затуманились фейерверком острых, но крайне приятных ощущений.  
  
***  
  
— Почему ты раньше не говорил насколько это восхитительно? — укорил меня Бертрам, приходя в себя после первого захода; слезать сверху он, видимо, не собирался, только добавил к своему вопросу слово «божественно» и поцеловал меня в плечо.  
  
Поцелуй пришелся мне по нраву, но вот слова немного озадачили. Уверен, для него этот раз не был первым. Недавно он обмолвился о поверхностных экспериментах, которые устраивал в юные годы; опыт явно был. Скорее, его укор касался наших отношений, а точнее их замедленного развития, в связи с этим я решил ответить следующее:  
  
— Раньше ты не проявлял интереса к активной позиции, ни на деле, ни на словах.  
  
Надо отметить, что я не пытался его в чём-либо винить — я сам не мог понять, почему мы не делали это прежде. Первое досадное упущение начального этапа наших отношений только что было осознано мной во всём масштабе. Но, поразмыслив над причиной этого упущения, я быстро разобрался, что к чему. В первую очередь, причина была во мне. Сладкая пассивная позиция всегда рассматривалась мной с большим интересом, но я считал, что выступать в этой роли можно только с человеком, которому полностью доверяешь. Бертраму я мог доверять, но и здесь были свои нюансы. При подобной практике моё и без того подневольное положение превратилось бы в абсолютную зависимость. Раньше я неосознанно сторонился такой глубокой близости, но раз она была цементом для прочного фундамента долгой совместной жизни, то мне ничего не оставалось, как сдаться на волю судьбы.  
  
«Что ж, — подумал я, — судя по всё ещё трепещущему от глубоких ласк телу, эту грань мы успешно переступили. Овладев моим телом, он стал властвовать надо мной всецело, ведь ум и сердце пришли к нему в услужение намного раньше».  
  
От такого открытия лежать под ним долее не имело смысла. Я предпринял попытки к освобождению, и уже через несколько мгновений мы лежали лицом к лицу. Покалывание, онемение, оцепенение, если хотите, потихоньку оставляло меня, и теперь я мог внимательно слушать, а, судя по воодушевлённому настрою, Берти стремился к разговору:  
  
— Отныне, — бойко заговорил он, перед этим как следует меня ощупав, — я намерен практиковать эту позицию как можно чаще.  
  
Я был полностью согласен с ходом его мыслей. «Кое-какие изменения» были оценены мной чрезвычайно высоко.  
  
— Больше я не буду довольствоваться малым, — добавил он, проведя тыльной стороной ладони по моей щеке. Деловитый тон и поблёскивающие азартом глаза делали его чертовски привлекательным. Всё-таки, как безнадёжно я был в него влюблён. Безупречный во всех смыслах, он улыбался мне, всем своим видом выказывая крайнюю степень приязни. Я же любовался его природной красотой, подчёркнутой благородством и лёгкостью характера, и грезил о чём-то большем, о том, чего мы пока не достигли.  
  
Наверное, я слишком долго рассматривал его, размышляя о своём счастье, так как ввёл его в беспокойство, конечно же, ненамеренно. Не услышав ответа, он подлез ко мне ближе.  
  
— Тебе ведь тоже понравилось? — уже с меньшим азартом поинтересовался он и уткнулся носом в мою шею.  
  
Я чувствовал, что надо что-то ответить, хоть признаваться было нелегко. Я хотел бы умолчать о своих ощущениях, но в итоге всё же произнёс:  
  
— Понравилось.  
  
— Тогда, знаешь ли, стоит привести нас в порядок и повторить, — он дотронулся до моей груди, чем вызвал бег крохотных мурашек; они быстро распространялись по телу и концентрировались в паху, воспевая гимн скорому продолжению близости; кажется, волна страсти, оставившая меня несколько минут назад, возвращалась обратно.  
  
Озвученное предложение было очень заманчивым. В этот раз тянуть с ответом я не стал, но посчитал нужным выразить его не словесно (в такие минуты нечего размыкать уста по пустякам), а на деле. Я увлёк Бертрама в долгий поцелуй и позволил распорядиться собой по его усмотрению.  
  
Как показало дальнейшее, впредь можно было не беспокоиться о хрупкости нашей связи. Вышеизложенные изменения подействовали на укрепление наших отношений крайне благоприятно.


End file.
